Along with the development of the display technology, an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panel has gradually become a mainstream. In the OLED product, a Micro-display has a unique advantage so that the Micro-display has a wider application than a general OLED product in the military aspect.
A blue OLED Micro-Display can realize a color display mainly through a combination of a blue light-emitting layer and a CCM (Color Changing Materials, color conversion material). Specifically, the blue light-emitting layer emits a blue light, and the blue light is converted by the CCM such that emitted lights can respectively display three different colors of R, G, and B in order to realize a color display. The operation principle of the CCM for converting the color of the light is: the blue light is a high energy light; when the blue light irradiates on the CCM material, the CCM material can emit a light having a smaller energy after absorbing the high energy light; through controlling the difference in the attenuation of the energy, a R (red) and a G (green) light are excited in order to realize a color conversion.
In a general structure, a gap is exited between the blue light-emitting layer and the CCM material. Besides, because of an affection of various factors, the gap between the blue light-emitting layer and the CCM material cannot be eliminated. Therefore, a light emitted from every point in the blue light-emitting layer will be transmitted to adjacent CCM material so that a light interference will be generated such that a contrast ratio of the display device is worse. Besides, when the gap is larger, the light interference is more serious. Conversion rates of the CCM material to B→R/B→G are different. When the light interference is stronger, the contrast ratio of the display device is worse; the color coordinate shift is larger correspondingly.